


You're My New Caine

by Glasses_and_FanFics



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Believe it or not an even more dystopian fayz is possible, Fayz more like GAYS, M/M, Out of character Drake is the best drake, Smut is in the second chapter if thats what ur looking for, What happens when a sunshine boy dates an emo boy, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasses_and_FanFics/pseuds/Glasses_and_FanFics
Summary: Sam was sick of his life. Sick of the things he used to love.Wanting the things he used to hate.





	1. Greenies

The air was heavy with dust, cold and dry. Drywall had been clawed off to expose bare wood behind grey wallpaper. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating Drake's pale face as Sam sat up in bed. 

This wasn't supposed to happen, this... relationship. This was bad and he knew he shouldn't but he felt something from it. 

For the first time in a while he had rebelled against authority. In this case however, the authority was a certain blond genius. 

"Sam." 

He turned his head back to look at the sadist. The boy who had traumatized him. The boy who had saved him from a pack of flying snakes, greenies, and had yet to offer an explanation as to why. 

"Mm?" 

"Can't sleep?" 

Sam had tired eyes and filthy hair. He had come very close to a horrible and disturbing death. No, he was not sleeping well. 

"Yeah." 

Drake patted the side of the bed, Sam's side, alluding to the fact that he could comfort Sam and help him sleep. 

"Why did you save me?" 

The emotionless face that Sam had started at mere seconds ago turned angry. 

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." 

"Why?" 

Drake sat back, letting his head fall onto the pillow for the second time that night. 

"Lie down." 

Sam did as he asked, and rested his head on the boys chest, wrapping an arm around his torso. 

"Sam," he started, "Caine is the worst human I've met in my entire life. I won't go into detail. To make a long story short I barely managed to claw my way out of Coates and live in the old shack in the desert. It had some food left, not much water." 

Sam took a deep breath in, his face buried in Drake's chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt. 

"Then I saw you, stumbling drunk out of the little village up at the lake. You were at an all time low, even I could see that from a hundred feet away. S-" 

"My all time low was when you whipped the skin off my back." 

Drake cringed at that. 

"Sam." 

"What." 

"None of that." 

Drake rested a hand on the boys back, dragging it up and down slowly. Sam once again fell into Drake's grip and relaxed on his warm body. Drake moved his hand lower, earning a soft moan from Sam.

"I saw you wandering into greenie territory. I knew I couldn't survive on what was left in the shack, so I followed you. I saved you from having parasites take over your body and slowly eat you. It payed off, obviously." 

"I asked why, not how." 

Drake chuckled. "I need someone just as strong as Caine on my side if I want to live. I knew it was only a matter of days before he would come to find me and drag me back to Coates." 

Sam felt the boys heart quicken. Drake took a deep breath. 

"So you're using me for protection?" Sam raised himself to be eye level with Drake. The blond looked up at him, unafraid. He took a deep breath, silently enjoying the feeling Sam on top of him. 

"Yes." 

Sam didn't respond. 

"You're my new Caine." 

The blond felt his throat clutch and his sinuses sting. Hot water began to blur his vision but he continued to talk in a trembling voice. 

"You're my new Caine."


	2. Grey Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background, the Great Disaster, relationship development. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of suicide  
>  no smut  
> depressing talks between Merwin & Temple

The Great Disaster. 

The Fayz had lasted 2 long years before it happened. The starvation, the Gaiaphage, the plague, everything. It's as if the Gaiaphage had thrown it all at them at once. The population of the Fayz went from roughly 200 to 50 in a month. 

First had come the death of Albert Hillsborough. Without his leadership the Fayz started to spiral into chaos. He had a couple assistants, but they fought over petty things and the reaction of the people was too much to keep them in order. Workers went on strike, kids gave up hope and took their own life. A mass of horrible suicides followed. The death toll of Albert's death had amounted to 8 people.

This is when the Gaiaphage had kicked Drake out of the mineshaft to kill as many people as possible. Only god knows what was controlling Drake during that week. 'Week' being the key word. After he had taken the life of several people, the next hurdle the Gaiaphage threw at them struck. Drake didn't make it back to the mineshaft in time and ended up being one of the victims...   
The death toll was 22 people. 

Talking about the plague, it was a week and 11 deaths later that the it struck. As I said, Drake was one of the victims. But since he was immortal, he had it worst. Usually it killed someone days, hours, sometimes minutes after being spread. But for him, he couldn't die, and was forced to live through it. It was beyond worse than the plague they had at the beginning of the Fayz. So much worse that no one speaks of it. 

I'll spare you the gruesome details... But I'll tell you this: it took a huge toll on his mind, and he was left with no memory. 

Then came the reincarnation of the Gaiaphage. Caine and Diana weren't its parents. Diana had fallen victim to the plague, Caine barely scraping by. He had survived by the skin of his teeth. And because of the death of Diana, he would later commit suicide. And thus, Drake was left with absolutely, positively, nothing. The Gaiaphage was now wandering the desert freely. The monster, though, had made one mistake. While taking over the body of one of the Fayzians, it wasn't too careful. It had blinded itself and now relied on sound and smell to kill. Drake didn't know what to do or where to go. Caine had filled him in on some things that happened before the plague and his tragic death, but not enough. So...

 

That's when he saw Sam. 

 

Sam didn't know of Caine's death. So Drake said he was running from Caine and needed Sam, for protective reasons. 

Only a little bit of that was true. The part about Drake needing Sam. He had nothing. Not even memories. 

So now Drake lay reminiscing about what would have been before the Fayz. He was secretly glad about having someone here. Someone who at least could pretend to like him. 

"I miss them."

"Who?"

"Everyone I knew before the Fayz. I bet I really liked them." 

Sam looked at him with a pitiful expression. 

"I'm sure you did, Drake," 

Drake felt his throat get thick. He sinuses began stinging violently and his eyes got uncomfortably hot. 

"I miss them." The last word was a breath of sadness. 

"Drake."

Drake sat up next to Sam and looked up at the wall. Sam turned toward him, cross-legged. "Drake, we'll be okay."

"I wish that was now." 

"It's not," Sam said as he put a hand on Drake's back. "But Drake, if we wait it out long enough... It will be."

Drake placed his elbows on his knees and let his back sink between his shoulder-blades in defeat. He gave up and let the tears flow. The sun still shined through the window, casting rays through the cheep, white, plastic blinds, illuminating the dust that hung in the air in the early morning. 

The frigid, greyish-blue walls brought the room to a hazy and cold color. The dust and the dim light created a sort of cold and grey air, which Drake sat beside Sam, crying.


End file.
